


Boyfriend Sweater

by LittlexSheep



Series: LtR AU ficlets and drabbles [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Pet Play, Slice of Life, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep
Summary: This was stupid. Of course it was. It was Genji’s advice, after all, if you could even call it that.Based in the Learning the Ropes AU by Purely-A-Trashcan.





	Boyfriend Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning the Ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933710) by [Purely_a_trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan). 



This was stupid. Of course it was. It was Genji’s advice, after all, if you could even call it that. His social media worshipping brother had done his daily Instagram posting for the day, revolving around the topic of how sexy one looked in their lover’s clothes. He had posted what Hanzo would call less-than-tasteful pictures of himself raiding Jack’s closet. He had taken individual items as examples, posed wearing Jack’s old leather motorcycle jacket, his old dog tags he kept hung up on the wall, or a pair of sweatpants that obviously did not fit him from the loose fit riding dangerously low on his hips. The kick to it all was that it was obviously the ONLY items he wore in the pictures, hiding his nude lower half or showing off his pierced nipples, whatever the picture called for. He had even worn a sweater that was a bit big for his smaller frame, knelt in front of the camera with his sleeve-covered hands pulling the end of the soft looking sweater down to hide what lay between his spread legs. His guilty expression looking off-screen and the caption of ‘Got caught…’ indicated that Jack had walked in eventually on this little photo shoot. 

And now, inspired by his little brother’s stunt and the discarded sweater left on their bed, Hanzo was in the exact same position. On his knees with them spread out, though he didn’t have to tug the sweater down to cover himself. Jack and Genji may have differed a bit in build, but Hanzo hadn’t had the foresight to remember that his own boyfriend was HUGE, even compared to his muscle-built body. The neckhole itself nearly hung off Hanzo, exposing his un-inked shoulder to show off a few fading red and yellow mottled marks where teeth and suction had broken the blood vessels beneath, reminding him of who he belonged to every time he saw them in the mirror. 

The sleeves of the expensive sweater went well past Hanzo’s hands, dangling off the tips of his fingers when he held out his arms. Maybe it was just the sweater and the heater running to keep the apartment from freezing in the middle of winter, but Hanzo could feel his face and chest warm and redden at the sight. It reminded him of paws when he put his hands down flat on the bed, reducing his hands to a vague shape with no view of his fingers. Hanzo blinked, realizing he had been staring at his sleeve-covered hands, wiggling and patting them against the bed occasionally. It was, dare he admit, kind of cute. It almost made him feel like a…

Oh. There it was. Headspace.

Akande’s phone pinged with Hanzo’s personal text tone as the elevator rose to his (maybe, now, _their_?) apartment in Los Angeles. They had been spending longer and longer amounts of time in California lately than Hanamura, Numbani, or anywhere else they had an office set up around the world. Their friends and Hanzo’s brother resided there, and Hanzo always seemed happiest and more relaxed when he was closer to his brother. And winter hadn’t been too bad here so far. Some days a sweater was needed, but usually it could just be his normal professional attire with a light jacket thrown over it when he went outside a business meeting. The sweater had been too much for today’s weather, discarded on the bed besides his kitten, who had stretched and groaned very noticeably for Akande as he had awoken this morning. Akande had almost been late, feeling compelled to play with that twisting body until the groans had been breathy and drawn out for him, but it was hard to keep his hands off Hanzo sometimes. 

One of those cutesy Japanese emojis that looked like a cat was all that appeared for him when he swiped his phone unlocked. That was all he needed. Hanzo was in headspace, a piece of information he shared in these little silent ways when he wanted Akande to know (and perhaps do something about it). He chuckled to himself, wondering if Hanzo had just slipped in, or if he had been waiting impatiently for a while now, finding a way to be a naughty kitten while he was gone. Hanzo was a picture of perfection, obeying and pleasing Akande to his fullest potential when he was in deep, but he had learned that Hanzo would sooner knock a vase of fresh flowers off its table than wait patiently for his Akande to tend to him when he got needy. Sometimes Akande couldn’t decide which Hanzo was more delightful to have under his thumb. Disobedience was rare, but the resulting punishment was a welcome event for both of them.

Nothing seemed uprooted or overturned when he unlocked the door and stepped into the foyer, but then again, he still had to find his kitten before he could determine his mood tonight. Akande called out, earning a soft hum in response from the bedroom. Of course. He chuckled to himself, standing in the open doorway to drink in the sight in front of him. 

“Well now, what do we have here?” Hanzo lifted his chin at the soft croon, smiling just enough to be called a smile. The younger was sitting on his haunches, knees spread just enough to make the large sweater dip between his legs and cover what was surely only unrestricted flesh underneath. His hands were rested on the bed in front of him, making him lean forward a bit, but the way he had his fingers curled underneath the thick knitted wool made his covered hands look like little paws. This comparison was only supported by the blue fluffy tail emerging from beneath the sweater behind Hanzo, curled up against one thigh so it was obvious. The matching blue kitten ears still rest on the bed beside him. 

Hanzo’s near-smile was almost coy, his head tilting minutely. “Could you clip in my ears?” he asked sweetly, though his voice was low and soft as though he were holding his breath in anticipation. Akande stepped forward, noticing how Hanzo’s whole body seemed to twitch in excitement at the approach. Akande gently tugged Hanzo’s hair free from the loose tie behind his neck, carding a hand through his inky black locks and against his scalp. If this kitten could purr, he surely would be. Hanzo’s half-lidded eyes gazed up at Akande like he were a god, blessing his prized creation.

“My little kitten,” Akande rumbled out lowly as he carefully clipped the ears atop Hanzo’s head, making sure they were just as he liked them, “what do you think you’re wearing? Who does that belong to, hm?” The blue kitten shudders at the attention, closing his eyes. He’s getting in deep, Akande thinks. Was this just from the sweater?

“I-It’s..” Hanzo swallows, worrying his lip between his teeth for only a second before making himself stop. A nervous habit he shared with his brother, though Akande had done well to train him out of it. Mostly. He still got a bit apprehensive about saying…,”Daddy’s sweater. But it looked so nice, I wanted to try it on myself.” Akande hummed at that, and Hanzo silently hoped Akande didn’t pay attention to his brother’s Instagram. He knew there would be gentle teasing if his actual inspiration was found out.

“You look very handsome, my prince,” Akande mused, tucking his fingers under Hanzo’s chin to keep his eyes on him as he moved in close, “But I’m afraid this is simply too big for you to be wearing out. You’ll just have to wear it inside, just for me.” Hanzo shivered at the free hand that ran over him gently, massaging his chest lightly through the thick, soft wool. The hand managed to travel beneath the sweater, making it lift from between his legs as the hand traveled further up his thigh, to his hip. “Mmm, so warm under here. Oh, Hanzo.” The tone turned scolding, making the man in question frown in confusion. He looked down to where Akande was looking and spied the problem. His dick, hard and leaking, had smeared pre-come over the inside of the sweater where it had been pressed against him this whole time. “This sweater is dry clean only!”

The exclamation had taken him aback, making him blink at Akande in surprise. Akande was laughing, shaking his head. Hanzo eventually cracked as well, laughing along with him in the moment. He thought his headspace might be lost until the large hand that had held his chin up suddenly wrapped itself around his length, with the body-warmed fibers of the sweater acting as a barrier between true contact. He gasped and bucked at the sudden envelopment, letting out a soft keen as he rolled the plug deeper into himself. Akande was guiding his body to fall backwards onto the bed slowly, controlled by the hand that had been at his hip. 

“Well then, since my naughty kitten seems dead set on dirtying my sweater, let’s make sure we get it nice and filthy.”

**Author's Note:**

> My OW Tumblr: BaadBaadBlackSheep


End file.
